Modern vehicle systems increasingly utilize electronic controls for a variety of operations. The proliferation of electronic systems adds convenience and functionality, but also increases processing needs and wiring complexity. The added complexity further increases the strain on power systems as well as adds weight to the vehicle, which requires additional energy to provide uninterrupted use of the increased number of features that have become standard in many vehicle platforms.